The invention, in some embodiments, relates to the field of networks, and more particularly to methods and devices useful for establishing networks. The invention, in some embodiments, relates to the field of location determination, and more particularly to methods and devices useful for location determination of objects, including indoor location determination.
There is often a need for an electronic network in an area, for example, for providing communication, control of various devices associated with the area, or for implementing a location determination system, e.g., to provide Location-Based Services (LBS).
A challenge in the art relates to establishing and maintaining the infrastructure of physical components of a network. The challenge is exceptionally great for location determination systems where there is typically a need for an infrastructure made of many discrete physical components at a relatively high density. The challenge is also exceptionally great when it is desired to retrofit a network infrastructure in an existing area (e.g., a warehouse, a supermarket, a convention center, a mall, a park, an airport) where installation of network infrastructure is prohibitively expensive and disruptive of normal functioning of the area.